Jacob Parker
|Hensokusouchi}} |birthday=August 16th, Leo |age=24 |gender= Male |height=6'2" |weight= 185 lbs. |hair=Obsidian Black |eye=Chocolate Brown |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Quirkless |status=Alive |family=Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister |birthplace= , |occupation=Vigilante |affiliation=Himself |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut=Judgement of the Weak |voice= }} is a Quirkless Vigilante that deals out his own justice as he pleases. With special gear that lets him outlast those with Quirks, he is regarded to be a deadly force. He is known as |Hensokusouchi}} to the public world. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , thick and curly black hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Jacob's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Jacob's eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Chocolate brown pupils pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Jacob to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Jacob's eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Jacob has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Jacob is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Jacob despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Jacob's hair is luscious in nature, coloured a dark obsidian black, a signature hair tone on his mothers' side of the family, not originally being that of a Parker. Jacob's hair does not go past his forehead, yet he still looks charming and dangerous at the same times. Also, his hair is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Jacob to easily style his hair. Jacob's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Jacob's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. Jacob is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering six feet and three inches. Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Jacob is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Jacob uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Jacob's body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Despite the appearance of an eagle, Jacob is wel-built, as he is an astute student of the martial art of Vovinam. Jacob uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Personality Jacob is typically summed up as an individual with a sense of dark humour and violent tendencies. He thinks of himself as a straightforward realist, viewing the world as it is rather then looking for the positives and negatives in life. Other individuals perceive him to be a closed individual, only opening himself up to a select few people who he is able to trust. Jacob is not shy about giving or receiving criticism, and he takes criticism as nothing more then an opinion, only attempting to change himself if a family member is displeased with his actions. However, the criticism Jacob hashes out if often too honest for comfort, often exploiting ones insecurities. Unlike others, it seems to others that Jacob is one who is rather genuine and cares about others. Though he may not open up to them, he enjoys helping others recover and teaching them survival tips. Jacob is somewhat empathetic, able to relate to some to a certain extent. All though he is not the best at registering the general atmosphere of a room, he is able to catch on to the situation rather rapidly. It is due to this parent-like character trait that Jacob was able to help others survive, helping them get through the worst situations in their lives. Despite Jacob’s twisted way of justice, some people have said that they look up to him, wanting to be as simpleminded as him in this regard. Another interesting feature about Jacob is that he is easily addicted. Once he is introduced to an activity he enjoys, he will do it again and again, gaining an addiction of sorts. Jacob was easily hooked to the rush he gains in combat, and will often go out of his way to fight an opponent he deems interesting. When the man is not training or fighting, he can often be found in a forest, simply meditating away, and thinking about the wonders of life itself. Jacob hopes for a pupil, one he can train in the art of his justice. Due to his tendencies to become addicted rather easily, the man strays away from addictive substances such as , only drinking on formal occasions. Even when the man is ill, he ingests medicinal drugs which are tastless, so he is not addicted to it, preventing him from becoming a drug addict. Jacob is visibly proud of where he is in life, not ashamed of his body, abilities, profession and others. This is a trait found in many of the Parker Family, a trait of sorts which prides in their own abilities. Jacob is heterosexual in nature, at one time he was assumed to be bisexual, but the matter was cleared after Jacob was found in bed with many, many women. This has displeased the man, but Jacob was able to sneak his way out of that situation. He has had many intimate relationships with females, often succuming to his carnal pleasure. Jacob may have well over eight children, only a few of them having been claimed by him. Despite these powerful traits, Jacob has the common tendency to enclose his true emotions, not revealing them to others unless he truly trusts them. This often results in unsystematic migraines, which brings immense pain to him. This emotional enclosure does, somehow, have its benefits. At least, these benefits assist others. Jacob often pushes away his own emotions in order to assist his comrades, giving the impression that the man has never felt emotional pain. Most of all, Jacob often insults himself, bringing his true emotional state into a realm of negativity. He is mad with himself for not have been able to do anything to prevent his village from being corrupted, and not have been able to defeat the man who murdered his friends in order to save their lives. Yes, Jacob is rumoured to be emotionless, but that is only visible from the outside, not his true mental state. Usually, in mid-battle, he will feel a sudden pang of anger and regret directed towards himself, and this can lead to his demise. All though this may only occur is he feels challenged, it is still a disadvantage of Jacob's complicated personality. Jacob had once been afraid of commitment, afraid to dedicate himself to one profession. All though there had been exceptions, such as his love for justice, he had often changed addictions. Essentially, he would never stay in one area for too long, as he was too afraid he may 'fall in love' with the area, and dedicate his life to protecting it. This may be a side-effect of how he had discovered that his own hero had been a corrupt individual, and how he felt betrayed. This is most likely why he slept with multiple women at once, due to his commitment issues. The most overlying personality trait in Jacob is his stubbornness. The man will often go out of his way simply so that he can accomplish his goals. His stubbornness is often what drives him in combat, and what is able to allow him to stay standing after blows that would kill a regular man such as himself. Jacob is not quick to anger, however, can be aggravated by cruel, ignorant and bigotted people, especially those that show a lack of moral compass. Jacob firmly believes in the fact humanity is corrupt. He is known to have less trust in others, while others have an immense trust in him. He only talks if needed to, and only divulges information if it is the only opportunity left in the mans arsenal. Ever since he had been a child, he expressed himself in combat, using his blade as a form of communication, hoping that someone would be able to understand and communicate back. However, there have only been a handful of people that had been able to truly express themselves via combat with Jacob, which ultimately disappoints the man. Jacob's go-to method for settling things is with his fists, not necessarily in a hyper-aggressive way, though as the most efficient way of letting out pent-up stress and quickly settling discussions. This makes it difficult for others to best him, as his martial art prowess has many combinations laid deep within, allowing for him to adapt to many situations. Relationships History Battle Prowess Martial Arts Equipment *'Discharger': Jacob's main piece of equipment is known as |Ryūshutsu}}. This piece of equipment is rather dangerous, as it has allowed Jacob to go toe-to-toe against much bigger, badder, and more powerful foes than himself. The main gearbox of it has been engraved into his body, and the arm supports and such launch out and equip themselves to him on his command. The gearbox pumps a synthetic chemical into his body that acts like a sort of adrenaline. It heavily increases his reaction time and overall physical abilities. The few people that have survived an attack from Jacob often describe his punches as bulldozers ramming into them. However, the most prominent feature of this gear is it's namesake. As time continues, the gear naturally collects and synthesizes electricity, and once it is fully charged, Jacob can discharge it. This technique is devastating, and can destroy almost anything nearby. If a person would come into contact with the full brunt of this technique, their nerves would be completely frayed, and will have caused severe damage to bones and muscle tissue. *'O6F4': TBA Super Moves *'Cyclone Punch': One of Jacob's Special Moves, known as |Teikiatsu Senkō}}...TBA *'Thousand Arms of the Buddha': One of Jacob's Special Moves, known as the |Senjōshi no Hotoke}} is a devastating technique utilized by Jacob Parker. Despite the name of the technique, there isn't actually 1000 arms, there are 13. To initiate the technique, Jacob has 11 additional arms emerge from his main gear. From there, he releases a barrage of attacks. The fists act as ways to create openings for Jacob to use his plethora of martial art techniques to completely shatter bones. If needed, Jacob can also use the other arms as additional attacks, able to control them at his whim due to the nerval connections. Quotes *''"???"'' (Jacob Parker) Trivia *Jacob is... Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirkless Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes Category:Featured Articles